More Changes
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: A batch of bad thirium has some weird consequences for Connor. (*Mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read) A follow up to "Upgraded Bio-Component" and "Contagious".


Hank watched as Connor held his two month old daughter in his arms and offered her a bottle of formula for the evening and realized that the android had taken to fatherhood like a true natural. The trauma of Sophie's birth hadn't affected Connor's judgment and he seemed to truly love his daughter with all of his heart as he happily tended to her needs and never hesitated to spend time with her.

"It's so weird to see you with your own kid." Hank was sitting in the chair beside the couch watching Connor give Sophie the bottle.

"I admit that it still feels weird. I never believed I would have a child, let along give birth to one. It's almost a shame to know that Sophie won't have any siblings but I don't think it'd be practical to risk another nine months of leave and suddenly have another child without drawing too much attention."

"You'd go through all of that shit again?"

"Yes. Despite the discomfort and fear I experienced with my pregnancy with Sophie I found the entire endeavor to be well worth it. Is that weird?"

"Sort of. What's weirder is you have a kid and then six weeks after that Gavin has a kid of his own. It's like there's something crazy in the air and I don't just mean the legs of all the women Gavin sleeps with."

Connor stopped feeding Sophie and held the baby against his chest and shoulder as he lightly patted her back. "What do you mean?"

"One of Gavin's one-night-stands left him with an eighteen year long responsibility on his doorstep the other night."

"You're referring to Dawn."

"How do you know his kid's name?"

"I was already aware of his daughter."

"HOW?"

"I visited him the night she was born."

"You were in the area when that crazy chick gave birth to Gavin's kid?"

"Not exactly."

"Hold on." Hank looked at Sophie and gave Connor a shake of the head. "Holy shit. Are you saying what happened to YOU also happened to GAVIN?"

"I won't confirm or deny the circumstances."

"Fuck! I thought only androids were being targeted by that weird-ass technician. How the fuck did Gavin hide being pregnant for nine months?"

"He didn't. Gavin's condition only last eight and half days."

"He what? DAYS?"

"The night he was assaulted by an unknown suspect when leaving the gym had actually been another attack by this bizarre reproductive abuser. Rather than enduring nine months as I had Gavin only endured eight and half days due to an vastly accelerated growth of the fetus."

"I'll say. How in the fuck did you get him to let your help him out with that mess?"

"I confirmed his condition when I noticed his unusual pain and weight gain and spoke to him in the parking lot after our shift. When he realized what was happening he was too afraid to go to a hospital so I elected to help him. I also told him about Sophie's true origin so he didn't feel alone."

"How did he react?"

"As one might expect."

"Did you get to cut Gavin open when he went into labor?"

"No. Everything happened naturally. So to speak..."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"The story about his crazy ex leaving a newborn outside his apartment door is much better. Don't let him know that I know the truth."

"Don't worry. If he finds out I told you I'm sure he'd kill me." Sophie let out a small grunt as she snuggled down against Connor's shoulder. "I think she's ready for bed."

"Well that's good. My sister will be by in the morning to take Sophie for the weekend."

"Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Lisa's own daughters graduated high school, and as twins they want to go to college together. She's having empty nest syndrome pretty bad and I know she'd love to spend time with her new niece."

"Does she know that I'm Sophie's father?"

"She knows but for simplicity sake and to make sure no gossiping idiots spread rumors about androids using loopholes to adopt babies she'll refer to Sophie as her niece instead of grandniece."

"I think that'd be for the best."

"One weekend away won't severe her bond with you. And we can use the extra free time to focus more on this freak impregnating androids and humans with super fetuses."

"I wouldn't call Sophie a 'super fetus'."

"What would you call her?"

"A miracle."

Carrying Sophie into the bedroom down the hallway Connor put her down for the night and looked down at his infant daughter as she quickly fell asleep in her crib. Lightly he used his index finger to comb through her short but thick hair and watched her for a moment as she slept.

"You were worth it."

* * *

A strange news report regarding humans of both genders being admitted to the hospitals due to rapid and unexplainable pregnancies had left the city lost in chaos and confusion. Keeping Connor and Gavin's bizarre pregnancies secret Hank and Connor tried to use the sparse evidence to find their suspect.

"There is nothing that links the victims together." Connor noted. "It seems to be random or each one has been carefully selected for reasons known only to the attacker."

"The city is on curfew and everyone has essentially been ordered to use the 'buddy system' and not go anywhere alone. Patrol is going to keep looking but I don't think they'll find anything."

"Not until we have a motivation at least."

"Maybe if the babies who were born are examined-"

"No."

"I'm not saying you have to turn in your own kid or some shit like that, I'm just talking hypothetically."

"Well, maybe the deviants in Jericho can help."

"They moved Jericho to that old church on the other side of town right?"

"That's right."

"Okay. So when you get Sophie back they can give her a quick and painless exam. If they find something we'll work with it, and if they don't I'll drop it."

"That's fair."

"It's late and we need to clock out before we burn out. Do we need anything at the store?"

"We should pick up extra diapers and formula for Sophie. I'll also need some thirium since my own stock has dwindled as of late."

"Fine by me. I need a drink."

"You're supposed to be cutting down."

"I am. One beer instead of a full six pack is cutting way down for me. So back off."

"Okay. You're right."

"Come on. I'm tired and I want to get home as quick as possible."

* * *

Stopping by the grocery store Connor went to the relatively picked over infant section and grabbed a couple boxes of diapers and two containers of formula. Noticing a display of thirium at the end of the aisle and grabbed a small bottle for himself to have when he met up with Hank near the front check-out as the detective put a single bottle of beer down to be scanned.

"Ready?"

"Yes. I got what I need."

"Since when did the grocery store stock thirium?"

"Apparently just now. It saves us a stop at an android clinic."

"I won't complain if you don't."

As the two detectives waited in line at the check-out a woman wearing a heavy coat walked up to Connor looking embarrassed and asked him where he got his items. After showing her in the right direction he discreetly confirmed that she too was a victim of the reproductive abuser.

"How far along is she?"

"According to my scan she is six months along but is gestating very quickly. I estimate she'll be a new mother by tomorrow morning."

"Damn it. We need to find that freak before they start with new experiments on the city."

* * *

Hank called his sister and got an update on Sophie and made sure Connor knew that his daughter was safe. While Hank spoke with Lisa on the phone Connor went his bedroom where Sophie's crib was set up and proceeded to put away the extra diapers and made sure he kept a few in the trunk of the car in case of an emergency. As he put the formula away in the kitchen he opened his bottle of thirium and drank it quickly.

As the thirium entered his system Connor was greeted with a red warning regarding a contaminant within the thirium and began running a check on his program just to be safe. His LED turned red and he began to feel a strange sensation in his core.

"Sophie's safe." Hank hung up the phone and joined Connor in the kitchen. "Lisa will bring her back Sunday evening."

"Good. That's good."

"You okay? You look a little weird."

"That thirium I drank may have been contaminated with something. I'm trying to-" Connor's hand flew to his stomach as a strange pressure began to build up inside of his stomach at an alarming rate. "I might have to purge."

"Purge? As in puke?"

"Yes."

"Then get in the bath-"

"GAH!" Connor fell to his knees and held his hand to his stomach as the pressure continued to build and Connor's stomach began to actively expand under the palm of his hand against the metal frame over his abdomen.

"Shit! I'm taking you to a clinic!"

"No! Jericho!"

"What? Why-"

Connor pushed himself back on his knees and pressed his hands over his abdomen where a noticeable swell was beginning to grow under his palms. Removing the metal frame over his abdomen but keeping his skin projected a sudden pulsing bulge pushed outward as his belly began to swell and grow.

"Oh shit! You were impregnated again! How?"

"It was in the thirium!"

Hank grabbed onto Connor's arm and pulled him to his feet as he pushed the android toward the front door to get to the car out front. "How is that possible? You don't have that damn bio-component anymore!"

Connor groaned again as he sat down in the front seat of the car and unbuckle his belt to make room for his rapidly expanding abdomen. "It's in my stomach Hank! It's going to grow and rupture my stomach!"

"FUCK." Getting to the driver's side of the car Hank pulled away from the house and toward Jericho in the renovated church across town.

Leaning back in the seat as much as possible Connor tried to give his abdomen as much room to grow. Absolutely terrified and unsure of what was happening to himself all Connor could do was watch as his entire belly began to swell and grow with the rapidly developing fetus that had been somehow contained in the thirium.

As if Connor's belly was a balloon being filled with water his stomach swelling at a steady pace. The buttons on his dress shirt were pulled taut exposing patches of his skin as the fabric was pulled apart gradually.

"Hank?!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

"It hurts!"

"Talk to me!" Looking over at Connor's belly that was now easily six months along and showing no sign of slowing down Hank tried to focus on getting the car to Jericho safely. "What's happening with you?"

"This baby is gestating in my stomach! There's nowhere for it to go and it's going to rupture my bio-component when it gets too big!" Letting out another groan of pain Connor pressed his hands over his swelling stomach again just as the button on his shirt directly over the peak of the growing dome popped off revealing the center of his stomach as he rapidly gestated the unexpected baby. "It needs to get out!"

"We're almost there! Hold on!"

Connor just groaned in pain as his belly grew and grew. The scared android could feel the baby growing and beginning to move as it struggled to find room inside the makeshift womb as it rapidly developed and reached full term.

"It's going to tear me open!"

"We're at the church! Come on!"

The car was thrown into park and Hank ran around the other side of the car to pull his partner out of the car. Connor was in too much pain and scared to move on his own so Hank scooped up the now heavily pregnant android in his arms and carried him inside the church.

"Hey! I need some help!"

Markus took notice and ran over to Hank as soon as he saw Connor. "Not him too!"

"What do- Nevermind! Just help him!"

"Bring him back here!" Markus showed Hank the way as Connor groaned in pain and clutched at his still growing belly with both hands. "Josh! We have another one!"

Hank was shown to a large back room where six other androids were laying on recovery beds with their abdomens wrapped up under thick bandages. As soon as he entered the back room Josh came from an interior room and waved Hank over.

"Oh no. How long ago?"

"Not even ten minutes!"

"He fits the time table."

"The what?!"

Connor let out sudden yelp of pain as his stomach reached an uncomfortably large size and was placed on a large table for treatment. "Get it out of me!"

"I will. Turn off your pain receptors now." Josh proceeded to use a scalpel to cut into Connor's distended stomach with incredible precision and speed.

Hank turned away in disgust at the sight and tried not to think about what was happening to his partner.

Connor restrained his discomfort as Josh managed to cut into his vastly distended stomach and removed the rapidly gestating baby from his body before it had the chance to rupture his bio-component and cause massive trauma.

"I got it." Josh announced as the baby let out a high pitched cry and was placed in a blanket and taken away by Markus to an adjoined room to be tended to. "Connor I'm going to repair your stomach so you need to enter deep stasis mode for me."

Daring to turn back around Hank saw Connor's eyes watch Markus walking away before he closed his eyes. His LED went yellow and blue blood spilled out all over the table around him.

"What the fuck is going on in this city?"

Unable to do anything to help Connor now that he was safe Hank went to the next room where he had seen Markus go with the baby. The room now held seven newborn babies that Simon and North were tending to while Markus explained that the newborn in his arms belonged to Connor outside.

"Markus what's going on here?"

"We don't know lieutenant. Connor is the fifth deviant to give birth to a baby in the last hour."

"Fifth? There's seven babies here."

Simon cleared his throat. "Two sets of twins."

"Oh." Hank nodded at the newborn swaddled in the blanket in Markus's arms. "Is the baby normal?"

"He's healthy. And big."

"'He', huh?" Hank took a closer look and realized the baby was already the size of a healthy two month old and almost as big as Sophie. "Very big."

"What happened tonight lieutenant? How did Connor end up like this?"

"Connor grabbed some thirium from the grocery store, drank it and then almost exploded with a baby."

"He found thirium at the grocery store? That never happens."

"Yeah... I'm going to go make a call. Keep an eye on Connor for me. I think we can use that to our advantage."

* * *

An hour after he gave birth for the second time Connor opened his eyes and was met with Hank looking down at him and giving him a very worried stare. "What happened?"

"You had another baby."

"Where... Where is it?"

"In the back with the others. You weren't the only one to give birth tonight."

"Hank I want to see it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It's my child."

"And it almost killed you."

"So did Sophie. It wasn't her fault and it isn't this baby's fault either."

"Alright. I'll go get him."

"'Him'?"

"Yeah. You had a boy."

Connor sat upright on the table and glanced around him curiously. He recognized the church but he didn't recognize all the deviant androids around him. A sudden cry made Connor look over to where Hank was standing as he walked out of the adjacent room with swaddled baby boy in his arms.

"Is he healthy?"

"He's fine." Hank passed the baby over to Connor to hold for himself. "He's about two months old now because of how quickly he grew. It's a good thing your bio-components are so strong or else he might've burst out of you like some damn alien."

"He's Sophie's twin."

"Connor you shouldn't-"

"I'm not abandoning him." Holding the baby closer to his chest Connor gave Hank a defiant look. "He would be one of possibly thousands of babies put up for adoption because of this one person assaulting the city. I won't let him get neglected and slip through the cracks of foster care."

"Fine. He's your kid."

"Samuel."

"Samuel? Please call him 'Sam' or 'Sammy' at least until he's older. Samuel is an old man's name."

"I can do that."

"Also he was given an exam by Simon and he's fine. There doesn't seem to be anything unique about him or the other babies being born with these weird circumstances. Sam's normal by all accounts."

"What about the other deviants? How did they get impregnated?"

"Same way you did. They purchased thirium from that grocery store and right now the precinct is checking out the place as we speak."

Connor nodded as he looked at Sammy's face and immediately felt nothing but love toward his son. "Can we go home?"

"Don't you want to rest?"

"No. I want to go home and take care of my son."

"Ah fuck. Come on. We'll just say that Sam is Sophie's twin brother and there was some issue with the adoption agency. Shit like that happens a lot."

"That sounds plausible." Connor slid off the table with Sammy wrapped up in his arms and carried him carefully through the church to get out to the car outside. Putting Sammy in the carseat strapped in the back for Sophie Connor acted completely normal around his newborn son."I wonder how many more people will be affected by this guy?"

"I don't know."

"What if you-"

"No way! I'm too old to have another kid!"

"No you're not. And you're a good father."

"Connor."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Let's get Sammy home and figure out how to get a second crib in the house before Sophie comes back home. Two babies can't sleep in the same crib."

Connor looked at the baby in the backseat and smiled at Sammy. "We'll think of something. In a way I'm glad this happened."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sophie won't be an only child and now I have a son along with my daughter. I have a real family."

**-end-**


End file.
